


Neighbourly Co-existence

by Nordra



Series: Married to end the war [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城伝説 | Castlevania lll: Dracula's Curse
Genre: Cameos, Dracula does not give a fuck, Gen, Trevor is a bad influence, Vampires just don't know what the hell is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordra/pseuds/Nordra
Summary: Someone could say that Dracula probably should lock his front doors.Anyone can just wander in these days.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Married to end the war [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588807
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Neighbourly Co-existence

"So." Dracula looked at the group gathered before his throne. "Why are you here exactly? I already called the war council off some time ago."

Seven vampires and their retinues filled the hall, having just arrived two hours after the sunset. So they had have marched at least sometime during daylight, judging by heavy, hooded robes. The leaders had removed theirs, standing in their usual attires. Heavily bearded Slavic, Dragoslav, stood forward, bowing to the Lord of the Vampires before speaking. "Forgive our sudden intrusion upon your home, Lord Dracula. Bu as regional leaders, we are quite concerned about certain news that has been running amongst our kind."

"You're kind of slow on uptake. It has been a few years already, " Dracula calmly said. "May I suggest that you'd start to pay attention to other dark creatures and their doings besides just the vampirekind?" Which was not going to happen since Dracula was very well aware that vampires did not care much for other creatures of the night, preferring to keep their own courts. He has to admit that his kind was rather... to be put kindly; egoistic in nature. He himself was the same in some ways too, but as the Lord of Darkness, his subjects included all dark beings, not just vampires. These ones? They cared about other monsters about as much as they did about humans.

Carmilla gave a strained smile like she was physically ill for even considering that. "Your words are wise as always, my lord. Regardless, the news that your son has decided to bed a hunter and no other than a Belmont has created a commotion. Whispers are running amongst our kin. Not only that he turned traitor, joining Belmont to work against you but that perhaps this is some ploy or -"

Dracula sighed. "If that's the word you've heard, then you are very misinformed. After this, do make it so that you will inform your subjects correctly. Yes, Adrian did stand against my war and yes, he and Belmont, along with two other humans, did attack my castle. But things changed. Adrian and Trevor Belmont have now been wed under the laws of the night. Not an event I foresaw but regardless, it was necessary. If Belmont can't keep his trousers up, he shall bear consequences."

"What the hell? Are you seriously saying that you are alright with your kid fucking a Belmont?" Godbrand spat. "I mean sure, fucking normal humans is fine but a Belmont?!"

Dracula scowled, steepling his fingers. "While I do acknowledge that as a married couple, they have certain expectations, I'd still prefer not to have to imagine my son in those particular acts. So please refrain bringing attention to it, Godbrand or I will personally remove your vocal cords through your rectum and give what's left of you to my Forgemasters for experimenting." The two humans standing by the throne gave the Viking nasty grins.

"My lord," Carmilla spoke while Godbrand withdrew, shivering from the threat and partly because the dark-skinned human was fiddling with his dagger. "You must understand where we are coming from. Belmonts have been hunting us for centuries and now suddenly the son of our own lord is wed to one? For a vampire to wed a human is -"

"Firstly," Dracula's icy voice cut through her. "Adrian is a dhampir, which you are very well aware. Your insistence to label him solely as a vampire is an insult towards his heritage. Which brings us to my second point. My wife, his mother, was a human. Choose your words carefully, Carmilla. Remember what happened to the last persons who did wrong by me regarding her."

"Which would have never happened had you turned her," Carmilla pointed out. "Why was she not, anyway?"

Dracula's eyes narrowed. "Do you actually hear what I'm saying or just blah-blah-blah? If so, then it's either that your age is catching up with you or I've put far too much expectation to you. I know your former sire had his quirks when choosing who to turn but still."

While Carmilla was seething, Death would have quirked an eyebrow at his master, if he was physically able. Seems like Belmont's bluntness for words has been rubbing off on the Vampire Lord. How intriguing.

"We do not mean to disrespect your son, Lord Dracula," Dragoslav spoke over Carmilla's attempt to respond to the Vampire Lord. ''But perhaps you could enlighten us just how is this -" 

"Hello."

Suddenly all the vampire soldiers and their leaders nearly jumped out of their boots when a young voice rang out before everyone looked down. In the middle of their group, right between Dragoslav and Godbrand stood a human girl, clad in a blue tunic, brown hide pants and dark grey boots, probably not more than six or seven years old. Her bright blond hair was braided into a singular braid tailing her. 

"What the fuck?! Where the fuck did you come from?!" the Viking shouted in shock because how the everloving fuck had she crept on them?! 

The girl brought a finger to her lips, mock-whispering, "Can't tell. Hunters' secret." Then she looked up towards the throne, waving with a big grin on her face. "Hi Uncle Death! Hi Hector! Hi Isaac!"

She then smiled at the Vampire Lord. "Hi grandpa Drac! I came to kill you!" The girl held up something that looked like a wooden spoon that had its handle carved and sharpened into a stake.

"Fifth time this week and it's only Wednesday," Hector muttered amusedly to Isaac who smirked slightly in turn before chuckling back. "Tenacity is a good attribute to have."

Dracula huffed amusedly. "Hello, young one, but I must offer apologies. I'd indulge you, Hunter, but seems that you got here in an unfortunate time. Might I get a moment or two to finish before we battle?" 

"No!" She cried out stubbornly. "I need to kill you before bedtime!" 

Other vampires did not know what to do with this little human, standing so brazenly amongst them and stomping her feet while Dracula and his servants were chuckling. 

While they were gawking at the girl, sudden commotion soon rose from the back of the group as someone pushed their way through, earning angry hisses from soldiers. "Sorry. Excuse me. Sorry. Pardon. Sorry. Coming through." Rudely pushing both Zufall and Godbrand aside, Trevor emerged amongst the monsters, face serious as he looked at the girl. "Sonia Belmont."

His daughter turned around, still smiling as she waved to him. "Hi, father!" 

Dressed in a dark brown leather vest with gold-coloured accents and the Belmont crest proudly presented over his back and at the front, over his heart, Trevor stepped up to her. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to kill Dracula!"

Trevor lifted his head and sighed wearily. All those around him could hear the low _For fuck's sake._ "Yeah yeah, that's nice and all but did you forget something?"

Sonia blinked and lifted her 'weapon'. "I have a stake."

"Good but not what I was talking about." Crossing his arms, Trevor tapped his feet. "Weren't you supposed to study Latin with your dad before bedtime?"

"Aww, can't I kill grandpa Drac first?"

"If you like buuut -" her father drawled. "I think he said something about studying outdoors. By the stream..."

Her blue eyes widened, beginning to sparkle. "He did?! Yay!" Breaking into a run towards the doors, she slipped past her father and the vampires, waving over her shoulder. "Bye, grandpa Drac! I'll kill you later!"

"Oh, very well." Dracula called to her back. "Study hard."

As she slipped out of the main doors that no one had even heard being opened in the first place, the vampires turned to look at the Belmont, all astonished.

Trevor just shrugged casually, as if he was not surrounded by a small army of monsters. "Kids, right? She's just in that age. Anyways," Belmont's eyes grew hard as he took in the number of vampires in the hall before turning towards Dracula. "Is this something I should be worried about?" 

Dracula hmph'ed, waving his hand dismissively. "Relax, Belmont. They are here only for curiosity for certain... events, nothing more."

Trevor unwound his arms, his left hand coming to rest on the chain bundle hanging from his belt. "I hope so. For their sakes, you know." He threw a meaningful look at the vampires. "But I'll take your word for it, Dracula."

"Good," the vampire lord nodded. "I'll give you an ample warning when I'm next time plotting for the extinction of your species, I promise."

Trevor snorted. "Generous." He then turned to leave but then remembered something. "Oh right! Hey batshit, Sypha wants to talk about some texts with you. Some Adamic-stuff, I think."

"Alright," Dracula said, ignoring the shocked looks from his guests at the insult the human threw at him. "I'll be by later after we finish here."

Trevor gave a two-finger salute and prepared to leave. But he took only a step before being confronted by a wall of vampires between him and the doors. All were hissing at him and baring their fangs. Trevor just cocked his eyebrow before he sighed, rubbing his neck. "Look, we can do this, sure." He then inclined with his head towards the throne. "But I think my father-in-law would not like it very much if I stain his floors with vampire guts. Again."

"I'd highly appreciate if you'd not."

"See? So if you want that much to get a morningstar through your guts and blown to shit, hit me up outside. After I get my daughter to her lessons with Adrian." He shifted and the light glinted off the chain.

Vampires began to look uncertain. The hunter was not at least intimidated and Dracula was not lifting a finger to do anything. Neither was Death or the Forgemasters. Slowly, one by one, vampires stepped aside, letting the human pass, while they heard him muttering under his breath something about 'fucking vampires'.

After the doors closed, Carmilla turned towards Dracula. "My lord... What the fuck is this?!"

"My life."

"Belmont can just walk into your castle?!"

"Evidently, they are very good at getting in."

"You have a hunter and his spawn a stone-throw away from your keep!"

"Saves time when visiting." Dracula leaned back in his throne, not at least worried before looking down at his flabbergasted kind. "What? Sure, my wife is still dead but I got my revenge on those who did the deed. I have my son back to my side. I might even be having grandchildren of my own at some point. I'm not depressed or suicidal anymore and my territory fairs well since humans are once more aware of me and keep their narrow minds, and the Church, in check." He then stopped to thought for a second. "Well, my castle's moving mechanism is still smelt but all in all? I'm quite content, thank you very much."

"But -!"

"So if you're going to keep on shrieking, Carmilla, you can just pick up your whore-ass and get the fuck out of my castle and lands," Dracula spoke with uncharacteristic crudeness.

Death snorted into his hand on his right. Yes, definitely   
Belmont's influence there.

''So what?'' Godbrand huffed, annoyed. ''Does this mean that we can't go hunting around here? If we are supposed to chummy with Belmont?'' Trust him to be concerned only of blood and hunting.

"You can hunt humans, sure, but if it's within the borders of Wallachia, I will not lift a finger when Belmont comes after you. You're on your own." Dracula explained while examining his claws. 

Godbrand clicked his tongue before speaking out, "What are we supposed to eat here, then?"

"Local fauna is a free smörgåsbord."

"Right... Well," the Viking scratched the back of his head after a moment of silence. "Thank you for the invitation and hospitality but I think I should return to the North. The Clan does not lead itself, you know? Long Nights and Years, Lord Dracula."

While the others, excluding Carmilla repeated his wishes, Dracula nodded graciously before speaking; "Now, is there still something? I'm quite busy if you have not seen. This was the fifth threat for my life within a week." He locked eyes with Carmilla, silently daring her to speak out. But the vampiress merely bit her teeth and curtly bowed. ''Then I wish you swift journey to home.''

As the vampires began to gather their men and depart, Dracula leaned his head against hand, smiling as he called out one more time. "Oh, and Carmilla? If you think about trying anything, I'm entitled to inform you that my son has begun to study how to operate my mirror. Especially on how to transport material things through it. Like living beings. Please do inform those sisters of yours of that as well." His smirk grew vicious.

Carmilla turned paler, gulped and hastily retreated with her retinue following close behind. Dracula leaned back to lounge on his throne, folding his hands behind his head, smiling smugly. Well, look at that: this 'alliance' with Belmonts was beneficial after all.

Oh yes, he was quite happy with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> In the years to come, Belmont kids make it their tradition for at least once a week to storm the castle to kill Dracula. He just smiles, indulges them a bit, gives them candy and sends them back to their parents.
> 
> Belmont children. High on sugar.
> 
> Hey, Dracula still has an evil reputation to keep!


End file.
